


The Exception To The Rule

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-07
Updated: 2002-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About 10 centuries ago, Lyonside on TWoP said "NewScientist.com has a new article: Red Heads Suffer More Pain. And I wanna see this tidbit applied in fanfic." Yeah, not what you wanted, but inspired by your comments, in any event. VERY MILD BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exception To The Rule

## The Exception To The Rule

by philtre

<http://philtre.8m.net>

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing worth suing, nothing worth suing over. 

Spoilers: _laughing maniacally_ Shyeah, right! 

Summary: About 10 centuries ago, Lyonside on TWoP said "NewScientist.com has a new article: Red Heads Suffer More Pain (<http://www.newscientist.com/news/news.jsp?id=n> s99992923). And I wanna see this tidbit applied in fanfic." Yeah, not what you wanted, but inspired by your comments, in any event. 

Author's note: Yep. Smut. Blame Lyonside (for asking for the fic) and moss (for tricking me into using a line he'd heard). Also, yay yahoo!Messenger for allowing me to say - blame moss for the last five lines of this fic. 

Feedback: Why aren't you just a sweetheart! 

Thank you: moss for the beta, but mostly for putting up with my bitching. 

* * *

"Please tell me you're not surfing porn." 

Clark glanced up from behind Lex's laptop. "Are you sure? I mean, you sure seemed to enjoy the tips I picked up off the Internet last time." 

"I'll admit. That was nothing short of inspired." Lex leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Clark's lips. "Newscientist.com?!" 

Clark straightened indignantly. "What? I can't be 'intellakshual'??" 

Lex laughed against his cheek. 

"All right, fine. It's an article that Chloe sent me." 

"Mmm hmmm." Lex was kissing his neck right below his ear. It was nice. 

"I quote, `People with red hair are more sensitive to pain and consequently need more anaesthetic during operations than other patients, according to new research.'" 

"What?" Lex whipped up to stare at the computer screen. Grabbed the mouse and started scrolling down the page. "Absolute fucking bullshit." 

"So, Lex. Do I need to be _gentle_ with you?" 

"What the fuck? I demand to know which wimp-ass redheads they used for their research. Fucking shit. They can't go around spreading shit like this." 

Wow. Lex was really worked up about this. "It's just an article." 

"Yes. An article that is basically saying that because I'm a redhead, I'm also a chicken-shit wuss." 

"You're not a redhead, you're a bald head." Clark was desperately trying to lighten the atmosphere. 

Lex swiveled the chair around, planting his hands on either side of Clark. "You don't think I can handle a little pain. A lot of pain." 

"Lex, you don't need to prove..." 

Lex shoved a hand against Clark's shoulders. "Fuck you, Kent. I can take as good as I can get." 

"I'm sure you..." 

"What? You afraid of a little domination?" 

"Lex, I..." 

"Little Clark Kent only dares to be on the bottom?" Lex had his nose practically touching Clark's, a little scoff leaving his lips. 

Clark pulled back and tilted his head. "You don't know what you're asking for." 

"More than you do." 

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." 

"Is that right?" 

"Yes." Clark was staring steadily at him. 

* * *

"Why don't you show me, big shot?" 

Lex almost regretted it -- almost -- when he found himself immediately against a wall. Clark was towering over him; Lex hadn't realized until then, how very tall Clark was. For a moment, they simply glared at each, breaths hitching with anticipation. 

Clark swooped down on him, clashing their teeth together as he plundered Lex's mouth, refusing to let Lex even a hint of control in the kiss. It was all about Clark taking what he wanted, and there was no way Lex could argue, much too excited by this new side of Clark. 

Groaned with drowning pleasure as Clark sucked insistently on his neck. "That's all you've got, Kent?" 

"Shut up." The words growled in a low voice. 

Damn, Clark was sexy when he took charge. Lex moaned as Clark rubbed his entire body against his, pushing their hard cocks together. Clark was sucking on Lex's tongue in rhythm to his rocking hips. It was exhilarating, fucking intoxicating. 

Clark was breathing hard against his ear. "This what you want, Lex?" 

Before Lex got a chance to answer, Clark had pushed two thick fingers into his mouth, plunging in and out. One of Clark's hands was firmly on his ass, pulling Lex harder against Clark. Then suddenly, Clark pushed back, stood an arm's length from Lex. 

"Get on your knees." 

Lex couldn't resist a slight smirk, stopping short when Clark grabbed his jaw. 

"The next time you smirk, I'll gag you. Do you understand?" Lex nodded. "Right now, I want your lips around my dick." Clark nodded at his obvious erection, pushing Lex down. 

Wordlessly, Lex unbuttoned and unzipped Clark's jeans, pushing them along with Clark's boxers down to his ankles. Clark toed off his shoes and discarded the offending pieces of clothing to some random corner. Lex licked his lips at the sight of Clark's beautiful cock; never getting tired of how hard and thick it got. Clark reached down and stroked his own cock slowly. 

Then, Clark's fingers grabbed the back of Lex's head and rammed the entire length into Lex's mouth. Lex choked slightly as the head bumped against the back of his throat. Forced his throat to relax, relishing in the feeling of Clark's cock slid down his throat. Felt so full of Clark, the most incredible... 

"That's good, Lex. Fucking amazing." 

Clark's hands were firmly on his head. It was all Lex could do to keep his throat open as Clark fucked his mouth, again and again. Lex could feel his own throbbing cock start to leak. 

Suddenly, Clark pushed him back, pulling out his cock. "Pants off, hands on the wall, legs spread. _Do it_!" 

Take off his pants. Yes, that was the best idea he'd heard in a long time. Lex turned towards the wall, struggling with his belt and pants. Shucked off his shoes, flinging his pants and boxers in the same general direction of Clark's clothes. He spread his legs and placed his palms on the wall, fighting the urge to reach down and stroke himself. 

Behind him, Clark was moving around but Lex was too absorbed in trying to stop himself from coming like a fucking fourteen-year old. Lex's cock was hanging painfully between his legs; even the friction of air was painful. Then, big hands were sculpting the curve of his ass. 

"Gorgeous, absolutely perfect." Clark was molded to his back, "You want me to fuck you, Lex?" 

"Yes." He could barely hiss the words out. 

"Beg me." 

Clark was tracing circles on his thigh, so fucking close to his cock. If he could just shift slightly. "Please." Barely a whisper. 

"Louder." Gasped as suddenly, cold air rushed down his back, and a solid palm cracked loudly against his ass. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the pain. His entire body tensed involuntarily. _Traitor_. 

"I thought you could handle pain, Lex." 

Lex tilted his back defiantly. "Do it again." 

Clark's palm landed exactly where it did the first time, and Lex arched back against the pain. "Do you want more, Lex?" 

"This is nothing." 

Clark pushed his body hard against Lex's, hard, slick dick sliding between Lex's cleft. "I'm going to make you feel me, Lex." 

"Yes. Come on. Fuck me." 

Lex threw his head back against Clark as thick fingers reached around and grabbed his dick hard, stroking it torturously slow. 

"Tell me how you want it." Clark whispered the words into Lex's ear. 

Lex could hardly think, pushed back into Clark, wanted to feel Clark's cock deep in him. "I want you buried in me. Fucking me hard, stroking my prostate. Just fuck me, Clark." A thumb scraped over the tip of his cock. "Pleeaase." 

Clark pushed his dick into Lex, not even bothering to stretch him with his fingers first. Lex was frankly surprised to find that Clark's dick was lubricated. He desperately tried to relax the muscles in his ass, unable to fight the sensation of Clark's huge cock widening him beyond belief. 

"So fucking good. God, Clark. So fucking..." Lex slammed his palm against the wall, trying to control the reeling fusion of pleasure and pain. 

Clark plunged harder into Lex. Groaning loudly, Lex curled his fingers into the wall, needing desperately to hold on to something. Pleasure swelling, the brutality of Clark's repeated pounding, angling into him, making Lex scream again and again. The perversity and obscenity of the loud slurping sound of Clark thrusting in and out of his ass. 

"Fuuuuck. Clark..." 

Lex pushed back hard against Clark, then plunged into Clark's fist around his dick. Wanted so badly to feel release. He reached down, needed desperately to grip Clark's hand over his cock harder. Stopped short when Clark growled. "Mine" 

With an undignified whimper, Lex bit into his upper arm. So close. Every nerve awake and screaming, desperate for any modicum of resolution. Groaned in anguish when Clark slid his thumb over the head of his cock. 

Clark panted against his ear. "Let go, Lex." 

Blinding white heat seared his mind as he came in spasms into Clark's hand. Pushed back into Clark who quickly followed him with one final ram and an excruciating groan. 

Both of them slowly took deep breaths, trying to regain their composure. Then Clark pulled out of him, dropping a surprising, gentle kiss on Lex's tingling ass cheek. 

"Damn, I love your ass." 

* * *

Somehow, Clark had dragged him onto the couch and Lex was now resting against the endless span of Clark's chest. Loving fingers were stroking paths from his jaw line to his temple. Lex tilted his head in pleasure, drowning in Clark's careful ministrations. 

"You okay, Lex?" 

"Never better." 

"Hmm. I suppose the report's conclusion might have been a little premature." 

"I believe you'll find that even in scientific experiments..." Lex reached his fingers up to caress Clark's cheek. "... there are always exceptions to the rule." 

"Lex Luthor. The exception to the rule." Clark paused, as though he was thinking. "That sounds about right." 

"Hmmm." 

"You know. In the interest of being more thorough than that report... perhaps we need to conduct a few more `experiments'. Maybe with a..." Clark nipped Lex's ear. "... whip?" 

Lex groaned in pleasure, melting into Clark. "It would be negligent of you to not conduct an exhaustive examination." 

Clark reached down to run his fingers lightly down Lex's hardening dick. "I concur." 

"Hmm. So, Lex... we know redheads can handle pain, but... hmmm." 

Lex twisted around in Clark's arms, eyes narrowing. "Claark. I don't like the tone of your voice." 

"What?!" Clark shrugged ingenuously. "Where's your sense of scientific inquisitiveness?" 

Lex braced himself. "Okay. What is it that you want to `verify'?" 

Clark had the brightest grin on his face. "How do redheads handle _tickling_?" 

* * *

Author's note: The line from moss' friend that I paraphrased was "Damn, I love your ass", and I believe I also stole `intellakshual' from moss. I have no original ideas - this is news to you?! 


End file.
